


Tales

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fantasy Universe, M/M, Magic, The Trolls Are Trolls, Think of your average fantasy games, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overthrown from his throne, John ventures to gather troops to fight back against the evil Crocker lady to win back his kingdom and save his father from slavery. </p><p>On the other hand, Dave finds a mysterious lady who's stubborn and annoying but has amazing blue eyes. What she wants from him and his team is shocking, her surname makes it all more suspicious. Should she be trusted?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overthrown from his throne, John ventures to gather troops to fight back against the evil Crocker lady to win back his kingdom and save his father from slavery. 
> 
> On the other hand, Dave finds a mysterious lady who's stubborn and annoying but has amazing blue eyes. What she wants from him and his team is shocking, her surname makes it all more suspicious. Should she be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fanfic. Hopefully I can finish this. Possibly provide pictures too, whoop. A little bit of Lion king stuff into this.

No one saw this coming. How could this have happened? Everyone was happy and content, the king was kind and gentle along with his Heir to the throne. The people of the kingdom praised them like they were gods. Why would She do this and ruin the peace of this kingdom? She had everything and more but yet she betrayed the whole kingdom. She fled, then returned with vengeance. Why she wanted to hurt us like this. It's torture. 

She's torture. 

Maybe she doesn't realise it yet. Maybe she's insane, crazy. No, this was insane. Innocent people are dying for no reason other than the fact that they were loyal to the king. Someone had to stop her but villagers are being slaughtered and the royal servants are being held as slaves. Everyone is caught. Everyone except for my Dad and I. 

We were running through the large corridors, trying to find an escape. All the exits were blocked off from her guards, there was no way out. But despite that thought, my father kept running, dragging me with him. We were going to be caught, there was no doubt in my mind. We were her next slaves and there's nothing we could do about it. My father had ideas and tricks. He knew secret corridors that no one else knew, not even I. He knew secret ways out of this place. 

We turned down a few halls, going deeper and deeper into the castle I called home at one point. It all looks like a blur to me now. The adrenaline does that to you. You don't realise where you are anymore, despite it's familiarity. That's how I felt and it was honestly terrifying. My father was my only anchor at the moment. His face, full of determination, was possibly the thing that kept me sane. It made me block out the yelling, the screaming, the burning pain in my legs. It would feel so good to stop running. My body wants me to stop, I have to. I have to...

I trip over my feet slightly then realised, I shouldn't. That would cause my father to waste time. We have to get out of here. But my body is burning, my lungs were gasping for air. How could my father be so full of energy and still be able to run. I'll question it when we're out of this situation. Now is not the time for questions

We approach a darker area of the castle. A much darker area full of dust and old paintings. There aren't any lively plants and it looks like the walls were cracking. No one comes over to this side of the castle. This was just extra space that was used how many years ago. It was no big deal so I never went to go explore it. But from how my father was navigating through the torn hallways, he must come here a few times to familiarize himself. 

After what felt like forever, we stopped. I caught my breath, panting harshly and bending over. My father grabbed a hold of me by shoulders and made me stand up straight.  He looked deep into my eyes, I did the same to him. "Dad?" I muttered and he gave me a sincere smile. His smiles always had a way to calm someone, it was something I loved the most about him. I'm pretty sure mom loved that about him too. "Son, I love you and I'm proud of the young man you've become. But your kingdom needs you. You must runaway from here." He said to me. No, he couldn't be saying what I think he's saying. 

I can't leave him. What son would leave his father like this? I shook my head. "No, I'm not leaving you. We can go together. Please, Dad!" I couldn't help it, tears were welling up in my eyes, my vision blurry because of it. Dad hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms tight around him in return. I let out a sob and he ran his fingers through my hair, softly rubbing circles. "Son, We need you. The kingdom depends on you leaving. I am but an old man, I am unneeded." 

"I need you!" I screamed. 

His arms wrapped around me tighter. "John, I will always be with you in heart. If you lose your way, I will be there to guide you. I need you to be brave and strong for your people. Be a better king than I. Just like how you told me you would be." I pulled back from the hug and looked up at my father. He continued to smile at me, wiping my tears away. "You remind me of her..You're strong, stubborn...But kind. She would be so proud of you. She will always be with you too." 

I know who he's talking about. Mom. He would always say how I look like her, act like her, even laugh like her. But he would always say that he loved me as myself, as John. I look down at my feet. "I don't want to leave you Dad. With the rest of the servants gone... I'll be alone." 

He pats my back and I look up. "Son, you will never be alone. Go now. We must not waste another minute." He points to a small wooden door. "Go through there. Run far away from here. Never look back. I'm proud of you, you're the greatest son a man could ever have." He took a hold of my hand and placed a brown bag that was filled with gold in my hand. It was about the size of my hand as well. "Head west and find a group of rebels. They should help take care of you. Good luck my son." 

I look at the bag before looking up at dad. "Go, John." He said sternly, facing away from me. "But Dad-"

"GO" 

I flinched slightly but nodded. I have to leave, it's what he wants. I turn slightly. "I love you, Dad." I said before running to the door. I open it and close it right behind me. The tunnel lit up slightly, a blue luminance light coming from markings on the wall. I wasted no time staying there to examine it, I just kept running.

From inside, She showed up. A tall lady with long tangled hair. She had a wide grin and a trident in her hand. "Oh brother..You've always been the sappy one. It's sickening. I wonder where you've gotten this from." She grinned, trudging forward as her hips swayed side to side. 

"I'm not cold hearted like you. I wasn't going to let my son face this fate. This isn't how he's supposed to live...And I knew what you were going to do to him." He looked at the woman, filled with anger. She just chuckled, leaning on her trident. "James. You've always been so dense. Kindness has always been your weakness. Isn't that how She died." She was taunting him and it was working. He shook his head, glaring at her. "Don't talk about her like that. She will never be dead if I have her memory." 

The woman stalked forward. "Yes, yes. To destroy her, I have to destroy memories of her. I knew that. It doesn't matter though. She's dead, she can't do anything to save you. Neither can your son. You're alone because of your selflessness." She kicked him down, though he didn't put up much of a fight. He laid down on the floor, looking defeated. "I love my son, I would've done anything I could to protect him." 

She scoffed."You're an idiot. But so be it. This is how you go." She lifted her trident, grinning down at the helpless man. _I'll be with you again, we can watch over our son together._

"Long live the king."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter. Don't get used to it

"I think we should be going back to the group dude." A voice with a deep British accent sounded through the ancient ruins. "For once, I'm actually with fish dick." Another voice came right after, though it was much louder than the other. It's voice was scratchy, almost like he yelled all his life and his voice box is permanently damaged because of it. Which probably did happen, there's no ifs to it. I shake my head. "No you guys have to see this." 

The smaller one, the one with a scratchy voice, rolled his eyes. "This is fucking stupid. Did  it have to be in these God forsaken ruins? Everything in here is  creepy. It brings a weird vibe to it." He looked around as he said it. The other one nodded. "Kar is right. This place is fucking weird. And did you have to choose a place where the fucking floor is falling down? There's a goddamn abyss right here." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Shut up Ampora. You know there's a floor down there, don't be stupid." I jumped to a ledge, the two following after me. 

"This better not be a waste of time" Eridan muttered under his breath. I ignored him and continued walking, my hand tracing the walls as I did so. The walls had carvings in them, looking like a road system with how they connect with each other. The carvings were deep into the wall and it looked like it could hold something in it, considering it's cylindrical  shape. It couldn't be a waterway, I know for fact that it isn't. But what could it be? Who cares, it's not what I brought them here for and it's not a new concept to them either. 

After going through a couple doors, I found it. A large room with a grand organ connected to the walls. It was beautiful, in my opinion. The organ has vines all across the keys and the pipes on top. But it still worked. The organ worked like a regular organ and that's what made me love it so much. I walked closer to it, the two behind me looking at each other in disbelief. "Look how fucking awesome this is." I pressed a key, a deep sound coming from one of the pipes. "It works which the best part. After all these years of this place in ruin and this organ works like a fucking charm. I bet it's magic." I smirk as I look at them. 

Eridan crosses his arms as Karkat groaned. "Here he goes again with this magic business." Karkat placed his hands on his ears and began walking out the room. "This magic thing is bullshit. Just leave it alone. It doesn't exist." Eridan huffed as I raise a brow, continuing my knowing smirk. "Are you sure magic doesn't exist?" I asked. "Yes I'm fucking sure. If it existed I would be a prince like I've wished for a thousand times." 

I shrug. "Maybe that wish hasn't come true because you don't believe." He growls at that. "Magic doesn't fucking exist." He said through gritted sharp teeth. "Aren't you magic, Mr.Fish Dick?" 

"I'm not magic, many trolls can breathe underwater." 

"Aren't your wands magic?" 

"They aren't. They use energy from the forces of nature and turn it into a fire like white light." 

"Isn't that magic?"

He sputters for a moment, his cheeks being a violet color. "Sh-shut up." I chuckle in victory as the violet blooded troll looked away. I head for the door, grabbing the short red blooded troll as soon as I pass the door frame. He thrashes and yells, causing me to let go and step back. I know not to do that but it's the funniest thing to see. "FUCK YOU" He screamed. "Maybe later" I reply with up most confidence. I even gave him a wink. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, STRIDER" He yelled and I began to run, laughing as he ran after.

Eridan followed right after us, looking embarrassed that he had to deal with us. Messing with Karkat is worth it though, I could do this and have no regrets for it. I stop at some point and Karkat caught me, pushing me down to the floor and climbing on top of me, red eyes staring into dark grey ones. "This is a nice position, vantas. You like riding cowboys?" I wink again and he growled some more, but through his anger I heard Eridan. 

"Do you think he's real?" 

The question threw both Karkat and I off. "What?" Karkat asked, getting up and looking at Eridan. I got up and looked at him too but He was looking at something else. It was a large mural or rather just a colored glass window. There were more glass windows like these but this one was different. It was a boy facing away with markings on his back, markings that fit the carvings of the ruins. The boys face didn't have much details. It was just the profile of his face. He had black hair but a gold crown on his head with sapphire jewels embedded into it. His hands were spread to his sides, curling upwards as waves, the same color as the markings, rose from his hands. His body was covered with white robes that match his light skin. Clouds were around him as if he were in the sky. 

He looked like a God. 

In seconds, I laughed. "Now you believe in magic?" I asked in disbelief. He made a disgusted noise at me. "God, no. I'm just talking about the boy. Do you think there's a boy that looks like this and is part of the royal family? I don't think so. I think it's a bunch of horse shit." 

"I think you're full of shit." Karkat retorted. I stared up at the window, the sun light beaming through it to cast an elegant colored shadow of the picture. "I think he's real." I finally say, looking to the two. Karkat looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am. "There's no possible way this kid could exist. That flower lady window thing...whatever..she didn't exist, nor did the ones before her...None of them existed, you need to check your head. I think that organ messed up your brain." 

Before I could retort, the ground began to shake. We all gasped and clung to floor. "It's collapsing, we have to get out of here." Eridan yelled. We got up and began heading to the exit, hurrying as quickly as we could. When the exit was in sight, the ground stopped shaking. We looked at each other in confusion before I looked around. My eyes widened at the sight. The walls were glowing. Well the carvings were. It was like some sort of glowing blue gas. I reached a hand into the gas, Eridan protesting against it but I waved him off. The gas didn't effect me and it didn't have a smell to it either. 

It was like light.

"Whoa." I mumbled before I was pulled back by Karkat. "Do you hear that?" He sounded suspicious. We quieted down, listening intently. The deep sounds of an organ reverberated through the ruins. "Someone's here." He finished before running towards the organ room, sickle already in hand. I ran after, taking out my sword as Eridan tailed behind. "Fuck, Karkat, hold on" I called out after him but he didn't listen. 

We soon enter the room and we see them. A woman at the organ, expertly playing the instrument. She doesn't seem to know what she's doing to the ruins. We should leave her, I thought, but before I could say it, Karkat was yelling to her. "Hey shit face. Stop with the noise." 

She whipped her head around, flinching as she got caught. She stood up, her eyes darting to different places of the room. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone." She fidgeting under our stares. Something about her voice was off. Maybe she screams a lot like Karkat. I examined her completely. She had a nice even tan, short black hair curled just the right way. She wasn't as curvy as other girls but she looked very good. It fit her well. The clothes also complimented her body as well. She wore brown shorts with a light brown tunic. The tunic looked a bit like it was sunbleached. She had a hood on as well, the same color as her shorts. Light green adorned the trims of her clothes. And her shoes. Her shoes went up to her knees and had the same colors wrapped around it. Except for a small wrapping of pink around her ankles. It fit right in though. The outfit was on point, that's for sure. 

"Who are you?" Eridan asked, accent thick and W's still sounding exaggerated. She shifted again, rubbing her arm. "Jane." She mumbled, barely being heard. Karkat didn't like that so he stomped his foot on the ground. "Louder!" He yelled. She frowned, glaring at Karkat. "Now that's just rude. Who do you three think you are with your weapons out at a stranger anyway?" She spat back, Karkat biting his tongue. I step forward. "We're rebels and this is our territory." I explain, putting my sword away. Her eyes widen slightly and she smiled. "Yes, Rebels. I must speak to your leader. I would like to join you. Or at least become allies." 

"What?" Eridan stammered, "Fuck no." Karkat continued. Jane glared at them as I look it over. We should take her if she wants, no reason not to. She doesn't look that threatening. We'll tie her up and blindfold her. It's harsh but we need to do it if she wants to see the hideout. I nod. "Okay. We'll take you," I confirmed. The two trolls look at me in disbelief. "What?!" They yell in unison. "I said we're taking her." He warned, the two trolls grumbling to themselves. Jane beamed and walked over to me. "Thank you so much." She grinned and I nod. "Let's get going" She headed for the door.

"Not so fast." I call out to her, holding a cloth.

~~~~~~~

"This is some kinky shit. You guys better not touch me, I swear to God." Jane huffed, leaning forward onto the horse she was on. Her arms were tied in front of her and her eyes had a blind fold on them. She wasn't allowed to see where the hideout is. I was sitting right behind her, holding onto the reigns and trapping her in so she wouldn't fall. Karkat and Eridan on their own horses. "Shut up for the millionth time, like anyone wants to touch you. Ugly bitch." Karkat was getting crankier by the second. "How rude could you be?" She  replied. Karkat groaned, looking at me. "Are you sure we can't gag her?" He asked, making her gasp and  fume. I shrug. "Nope. Don't have anything else to gag her with. Besides, I like this banter you two have. It's amusing as shit."

"I hate you Strider."

"Yeah, you do." 

Eridan speaks up. "Save the hate fuck for later, we're here." Jane perks up at the sound of that. "We're here?" She grinned and I nod, despite her not being able to see me. "Yeah we're here." I confirmed.

Here, the hideout. An array of wooden bridges and homes built in trees. It was the ultimate tree house. It was like a large tree village that we called home. Our leader was at the heart of it all. We put our horses in the stables and I pick Jane up from my horse. I carry her to a rope ladder and move her to my back, putting her tied arms around my neck. Her legs instinctively wrap around my waist. "Hold on tight" I warn before I start to climb. She does as she is said, leaning her body against my back. 

It's a long climb but we make it. I greet the others as Karkat and Eridan trail behind me, still looking pissed as ever. Jane continued to cling to my back as I walk. I don't have enough motivation to move her and there was more climbing anyway. I continued walking and climbing till we reach a large wooden platform close to the top of the trees. The platform held  a small wooden house and a large wooden wall with paintings all over it. A troll was there along with two other female trolls. The female trolls were olive bloods while the male was a red blood. He turned at the sound of foot steps, paint on his face and arms. He saw me holding Jane and got up. 

"Dave, who is this. What does she want?" He asked me and I shrugged. I reached for Jane's arms and she released her legs from around my waist. I place her on the floor and she knelt down. I took off the blindfold and she blinked from the sudden light. She then looked around, eyes wide. "Amazing." She muttered, the troll in front of her smiling. "It truly is amazing, isn't it? Now...Why are you here, young one?" He looks like an older version of Karkat but way nicer than him. How are they related? 

Jane blushed a little, giving a 'yeah, right.' She cleared her throat. "I'm Jane...Jane uh..Crocker. And I need help."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was silent, waiting for any one else to speak. All that could be heard was the leaves rustling in the wind. Jane kept her head down, refusing to look up. I stared at the back of her head, basically too confused to even question her about it. She said she wanted to join, not wanted help. Maybe this what she thought but definitely not the rest of us. 

Signless was the first to move, kneeling down and placing his hands onto her shoulders.  She looked up, seeing his warm smile. I could've sworn she shook a little at the sight of that but maybe it was just because she was cold, the sun was setting and the night wind is pretty damn freezing. Especially this high up in the tree tops. Signless began to speak. "My child, what is it that you need help with?" Jane swallowed, large gulp that was soft to me but probably loud for signless. How she did that is questioning enough. 

"I need help. The kingdom I once called home has fallen into the wrong hands. The king and heir have been captured and the villagers were to either die or work for the new queen. My family became slaves. I was the only one to escape. You have to help me." She begged, staring up into the signless' eyes. It was silent again. The silence was starting to kill me and possibly the youngest olive blood as well from what I can see. Signless stood up, turning away from Jane and thinking. 

This was a tough decision,letting his group go and fight for justice. But he's always been against violence, I highly doubt he'd do something in this situation. He turned back to Jane. "What happened to the royal servants, again?" He asked, looking a bit distressed. Jane blinked, her eyes going to the side for a moment before looking back at him. "They're slaves now though they're possibly locked away in the castle dungeons." She replied, sounding unsure. If she says she's just a villager, then she probably doesn't know for sure. This was enough to make up signless' mind. 

"We'll start our journey tomorrow. Karkat, Eridan. Tell everyone." He told the two trolls, them looking displeased as  they head to the lower platforms. Signless turned to me. "I trust you the most with her. Please take her to a place where she can stay. Possibly your room." He explained. I nodded and untied Jane's wrists. She stood up and smiled to signless. "Thank you...?" She paused, waiting for a name. Signless sputtered. "Where are my manners..Just call me Signless. If you need anything don't be afraid to talk to me." He smiled again and she gave one in return. "Thank you, Signless." She then turned to me and I began heading to my room. The room isn't really a 'room' it was just my own platform. No walls were there but there was a small little house. It just contained my weapons. My clothes, and a bed. I guess I'll be giving my bed to Jane. It didn't matter to me though, I had other places to sleep like in the tree branches. 

Jane seemed to be taking in the whole hideout, possibly trying to familiarize her self. "We're probably going to meet at the stables," I started, looking back at her with a smirk. "Just follow the nasty smell if you get lost." I chuckled and she smiles. "Yeah.. I think my nose might get confused from smelling all the shit that the karkat guy says, though." She joked and I couldn't help but smirk wider. "I like you. You and I will go together swimmingly." I responded. She hummed softly. "Probably." 

I stopped, looking back at her. "We never actually properly introduced ourselves. Right?" I questioned, though I already know the answer. She shrugged. "We already know each other's names though. That signless guy told me your first name while that asshole karkat told me your last. And I already introduced myself to Signless with you around." She explained, using her hands to gesture as she spoke. "Okay, Yeah but did we introduce ourselves properly?" I insist. She sighed.

"No we didn't." 

"I think we should." 

"Fine. I'm Jane Crocker." 

"I'm Dave Strider. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Crocker." 

She smiled and held out her hand, in which I take and shake firmly. "The pleasure is all mine." She concluded, dropping her hand. I take that as a cue to keep walking. "That wasn't so hard. Now was it?" I try, and I can practically hear her eyes rolling. "Fuck you" 

"Maybe later." 

In moments, we arrive to my 'room'. I bring Jane into the small house and She looked around again. If it weren't for the fact that this place was fucking awesome, I would think she has a fetish for looking at stuff. Or maybe that's a normal thing. I don't do it often and Karkat doesn't either. I guess we just keep our mind focus on the important things. I turn to her. "You can use my bed. I have multiple beds around here so you'll be fine." I explained and she nodded, moving to my bed. She laid down but shifted a lot. Soon she got comfortable in a position and I left. "Night." I told her before I got out of the house. I quickly climbed to an unoccupied branch and got comfortable. I wasted no time falling asleep. I could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 Jane

I woke up the next day, stretching and yawning. I've never slept so uncomfortably before. Well that was a lie, I had to sleep in bizarre places on my way here. This was the most comfortable out of them all. I'm pretty sure I should've taken my spell book out from in between my pants and my side but my arms were too heavy from being tied up. I figured it would be fine. I wasn't wrong, the book was fine and my arms felt a lot better. I got up, looking around. I really am always looking but this time I'm trying to find Dave. 

I exit the house or rather poke my head out. Two people, a troll and a regular human woman rush by, heading lower through the hideout. Then I remembered that Dave said they were most likely meeting at the stables. I followed them but a lot slower. If they're out of sight, I can find my way. The closer I get, the stronger scent of the stables I have to deal with. That and I can hear yelling.

"We join here to begin our journey to win the war raging in the kingdom." I could hear from below. It sounds like signless. "I realise, we don't associate with them but they need our help. They respected our distance and haven't messed with us. They didn't force us to join them." He continued. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't sound to convincing, there's another reason why he wants to help and I know for sure it wasn't because of me. Maybe it had something to do with the royal servants. He did ask me about them. I'll ask some other time. 

"A child has come and delivered the news of the fallen kingdom. We must help her, welcome her as one of us for the time being. She will guide us back to the fallen kingdom." As he said that, I get off the ladder. He, along with everyone else, looks at me and I've never been so nervous under these gazes. I've been in front of a crowd before but that was with people I knew, before all of this happened. I gulped, and looked around. They seemed to be waiting for me to say something but there's one thing I noticed..

"Where are your books?" I asked. They all shared confused glances at each other. Signless spoke up. "Pardon me?" 

I pulled out my book, it was small in size but large in width. "A magic book? We're going up against a vicious witch. Bronze and strength can't be the only thing you have to fight her." I explain. Most look even more confused while other's groan out. I could see Dave, all the way to the side. From what I can see, He looked hopeful, which made me smile a bit.

"Magic doesn't exist." "Fraud" "Get out of a fairytale, princess!" 

They kept yelling, some booing and I huff. I turned to signless. "You don't believe me..Don't you?" I ask and He laughed. "Oh no, no, no. I believe you. I've experienced a few things in my life. I never told them because I don't expect them to believe it until they see it. You see, most of them grew up here. There's not many magical things around here, just the sight of the moon and Sun through leaves." 

He truly is not cut out for this violence stuff if he talks like that. 

"Anyway, my young child. Show them. Make them believe." He tells me and I nod. I flip through the book, reading the words in the book as told to. The words sounded smooth, despite it almost being impossible to read. It's as if you started, the words will guide your lips to read the rest if you're willing to. Or maybe it was because the book was specifically given to me, as a gift and the book only guides me. I guess I'll never know. 

As soon as I finish, the ground in front of me began to crack. Everyone took a step back, staring wide eyed. Vines reached up to the sky through the crack then curled onto the ground, seemingly pushing it out wider. Soon, a large rose with vines all around it erupted through the cracks. There was no possible way they can't believe it now. If I settled for something small. They would think I'm just some lowly illusionist. Which I am not. 

"She's a fucking gardener!" I heard from the crowd. Obviously it came from Karkat. I groaned and stepped in front of my creation. "This was only a demonstration. Trust me, plants can be your best friend." 

"It's a fucking flower!" 

"It's a work of nature, it's art!  you dick!" I retorted, my hands clenched into fists by my side. 

Signless comes from behind me and pats my shoulder. "It's alright my child. I know he could be a little....What's the word.." He trailed off and I turned towards him. "Dense, naive, uncultured?" I finish for him and he shakes his head. "No, Not any of those. Let's just get this sorted out." He tried and I sighed. "Yeah you're right...We have to teach them about it. Do you know anyone who can help?" 

Signless grinned. "Of course I do. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't. There's a hidden clan. Only I know of them. I will lead you to them and ask for them to help us with this problem. Is that fair for you?" 

I smile. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
